Fall of Okkoto
by sfahre
Summary: when a demon slave trader starts threatening many human lives, the Reikai Tantei are forced to stop him. The only problem is no one knows where his hideout is, exept a water demon who just so happens to be one of Hiei's old acquaintances HieiXoc
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters so please don't sue me

The Fall of Okkoto

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the Ningenkai, where Kurama could be seen staring up into the thick dark branches of one of the maple trees residing in the park. After Botan had arrived shortly before in his home, telling him that the Reikai Prince wanted to see the Reikai Tantei, he set out to find Hiei. Kurama naturally looked in the park first knowing that Hiei liked to sleep in trees and that his favorite ones were there. Kurama, fearing that it would take him all day to find his best friend couldn't help but smile with relief when he felt is youkai.

"Hiei?" There was no answer from the black clad figure now residing in the tree closest to Kurama.

"Come on Hiei I know you're up there." Kurama was starting to get very aggravated with the three eyed fire demon.

"Koenma whishes to speak to us."

"What do I care" Hiei had finally decided to acknowledge Kurama's presences and was now scowling at the thought of seeing that pacifier sucking Reikai brat sitting in front of his desk telling him to risk his life again for incompetent humans.

Kurama just stood there looking calmly at the scowling demon. "I'm sure he has a good reason to call us to his office. Besides it's been awhile since we fought. Aren't you bored?"

"I assure you that Murkuro has taken care of that."

"What about Kuwabara? If you don't show he'll probably call you a coward, and try to take the credit for the missions." It was a little harsh for Kurama to say that about Kuwabara but he knew that Hiei disliked the man. Especially when he was with Yukina, Hiei's only sister.

"I am not interested in his bold faced lies."

This is going nowhere thought Kurama. Why can't he just go with me to Koenma's without arguing? Kurama tried to suppress a soft chuckle at the thought. He knew Hiei would do no such thing. Kurama sighed finally giving into Hiei's game. "Why do you always have to argue? Why can't you just come down here and go to the Reikai with me.

There was a quick rustle in the leaves above him as Kurama looked to his left to see Hiei standing next to him.

"Because it's more fun that way." Replied Hiei with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go." Said Kurama as they started their trip to the spirit world. "Maybe after this missions is over I can finally take that long awaited vacation."

"Hn"

"What's the big idea?" Yusuke was furious. Kuwabara and he were now glaring at the Koenma, Reikai prince.

"Yusuke, your job as spirit detective obligates you to partake in the missions given to you be me." Koenma was sitting at his desk with the usually stack of papers next to him. His face was calm as he spoke. After with working with Yusuke, Koenma had come to expect this sort of reaction from him.

"Do you know what day it is? Its 8:00 on a Saturday morning. I was going to sleep in, screw around at the arcade, and then take Keiko out." Keiko as everyone new was Yusuke's girlfriend. There was no doubt that the young girl would be angry with him for leaving her again. Yusuke sighed; even though Keiko is only human her slap still hurts like a bitch.

"Yea, and I was going to ask Yukina if she would go to the park and have a picnic with me." It was not Koenma who spoke this time but Kuwabara, Yusuke best friend, and a member of the Reikai Tantei. Until now he had stayed surprisingly quite throughout the whole thing. However at the mention of Yusuke's Saturday plans he looked up at Koenma and had spoken with a bit of sadness.

"Baka Ningen, do you really think Yukina would want to somewhere with you?" Hiei, who just entered the room with Kurama, scowled at the mention of his sister's name.

"Why you little—"

"Quite" Koenma was starting to loose his nerve with the boys. "This next mission is very important, now be quite and listen to your assignment."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all took their seats in front of Koenma's desk. However the fire demon walked over to the farthest window away from the group and sat on the ledge.

"Alright let's hear it." Yusuke sat staring into Keonma's eyes with a look of boredom written on his face.

"A new enemy has emerged somewhere in Makai. He goes by the name Okkoto and is said to be a high S-class demon. Every now and then he sends a band of demons into the Ningenkai to steal humans for him. If the humans are not good enough for him he slaughters them, and if they are, they are auctioned or sold to other demons through the slave trade. He's been doing this for a year, taking about 12 humans back to the Makai for a month. "If you don't stop him he'll keep doing it until he is dead so it is your jobs to take him in or kill him yourselves." Koenma finally finished his brief explanation of the situation.

Yusuke stood up with a sheer look of determination on his face. "Alright tell us where his hideout is located and I'll personally kick his ass."

"That's the problem, there is only one person in the world who knows where to find his fortress and who will help us. So I had to bring her in to be your guide."

"We don't need a guide, I kazuma Kuwabara shall use my spirit energy to take us there unharmed."

"Fool. Usually high-class demons are smart. He probably put up some kind of barrier to block people from getting in."

"Hiei's right. We'll need the guides help. By the way Koenma who is she?" Kurama stared intently at the toddler waiting for his answer.

"She is an S-class demon named Sonna."

As Kurama looked around with confused eyes he could tell that Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't know whom Koenma was talking about either. As he turned his eyes to Hiei he was surprised to see him standing now with wide eyes. Kurama blinked, he could have sworn he just saw a quick look of fear from the fire demon. As the 3-eyed demon began to speak, the usual unemotional mask Hiei always wore quickly replaced the look.

"Impossible, she's dead."

-TBS-

-tbc-

authors notes: This is the beginning of my very first yyh fanfic so I wont continue unless you review saying your interested in the rest. Please review and tell me if you like or what I could change to make it better. Remember this is my first time.


	2. Flashback

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

- means thoughts

Fall of Okkoto

Chapter 2

Flashback

Blackness, the cold lonely darkness surrounded his spirit and wouldn't let go. /Where am I? What is this place/ Hiei looked around but the only thing he saw was black.

"Hiei wake up."

That voice it was familiar to him but where was it coming from. Slowly the darkness began to fade as he began to open his eyes.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you would never wake up."

"Where am I?" He was lying in an unfamiliar type of bed. It was very uncomfortable and made his bare skin itchy.

"Your back in the tent, remember? Actually you probably don't, you've been out of it all day. I found you unconscious next to a pretty beat up demon. Don't worry though he's no longer living."

Now he remembered Yamu, the leader of their group, had sent him on a case to kill a demon. Hiei had underestimated the demon and almost got himself killed.

"The boss wasn't to happy about you getting beat up. Said you were a weak coward."

Hiei sat up at the sound of that, someone called him a coward? "Bastard" Hiei growled aloud.

"Anyway that's not the point, the reason I decided to watch over you tonight was because I figured you would try to escape."

Hiei turned and finally looked at the speaker. She was a water demon named Sonna. She had fiery orange hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, with intense purple eyes that seemed to look through him instead of at him, she wore a short blue skirt with a white sleeveless shirt that revealed enough of her skin to get even the strongest demons drooling. At each side of her waist hung a dagger ready to cut any demons head off in a second. To Hiei she was the definition of beauty. "Are you planning on stopping me?" Smirked Hiei.

"Actually, I was planning on going with you. I hate it here and I want to get on with my life, or at least start one."

"Why not go now without me?"

"I thought you would need the help getting past Yamu."

"I don't need help."

"In that condition you do."

She was right; Hiei was still weak from the last fight. If Yamu found him trying to escape he wouldn't stand a chance. With Sonna with him she could at least hold the leader off while Hiei got away "Where is he?" Demanded Hiei.

"Sleeping."

"Hn."

"I'll wait outside."

Hiei watched her get up and leave the tent so Hiei could get dressed in private. After Hiei finished getting ready he stepped outside of the tent and noticed Sonna sitting in the shadows waiting for him.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Hn." Hiei followed Sonna around the camp trying to stay as quiet as possible. He hoped that Yamu really was sleeping and that he didn't see them trying to run away.

After what seemed like hours, they got past the rows of tents to the edge of the forest unseen. Hiei finally relaxed slightly, knowing that he was free.

"Phew, we made it. We should have done that a long time ago."

Hiei looked up, he could see for the first time in years that Sonna was truly happy at the idea of being free.

"Hn, take care of yourself." Hiei said hesitantly. As much as he didn't like to admit it, Sonna had become his only friend. Hiei knew he could trust her more than anyone else.

"Thanks Hiei, I hope you're life starts to look up from here." She smiled at him "Perhaps we will meet again someday."

"Hn" As Hiei watched her walk into the forest he couldn't help but thinking that he would never see her again.

"Snap"

Hiei sat up straight in the tree looking around quickly for an intruder. He saw on his left a black cat sitting on top of a broken tree branch that had woken him.

Hiei sighed and leaned back in the tree. That dream from his past felt so real. It seemed like he had said goodbye to Sonna only yesterday but he knew better. Later while wondering in the Makai he had learned from some low class youkai that Sonna was tortured and then killed by an S-class demon. She was on an assassination mission at the time. /I guess old habits dye hard, ne Sonna/ Hiei chuckled, ounce a hired assassin always an assassin. He had learned this from experience, after leaving the group himself he still continued kill innocent bystanders.

After Koenma had told them that she was coming on the mission with them, Hiei had been surprised. According to Koenma she had escaped her capture before the demon could finish her off. However due to the fact that she had killed many youkais and ningens, Koenma had her brought back to spirit world for punishment not to long ago. It turns out she had gotten the same deal as Kurama and Hiei and now she had to help them.

Hiei closed his eyes trying to get some much-needed sleep, the Reikai Tantei and Sonna were supposed to meet here at dawn for the mission, giving Hiei a little over 3 hours to rest.

-TBC-

Author's Notes- I'm not sure I really like this chapter but it had to be done. In the future I do hope to start a relationship between Sonna and Hiei in case any of you were wondering. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming.


	3. The Beginning

Sadly I don't own yyh or any of its characters so please don't sue me.

Fall of Okkoto

Chapter 3  
The beginning

"Come on Urameshi its almost dawn." Kuwabara was banging loudly on Yusuke's front door hoping to wake up his best friend. He was very annoyed and slightly uncomfortable due to the fact that he was wearing his school uniform on a Saturday. His mom had all of his other clothes in the wash forcing him to put on the blue jumpsuit.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming." Yusuke shouted back tiredly. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before opening his door. "What time is it?" He yawned tiredly.

"Almost 6:00, we're going to be late if we don't move it."

"Whatever."

Kuwabara didn't have the energy to retort, it was way to early for him. Leaving a grumpy Yusuke and a slightly annoyed Kuwabara to walk to the park in silence.

* * *

"Hm. Dejavoo." Kurama was indeed experiencing the feeling of seeing something twice. He was standing at the very same tree and looking up at the fire demon just as he had done the day before. "Hiei, I believe our friends will be here soon."

"Hn." Hiei jumped down from the tree almost to fast for Kurama to see.

"Did you have a good rest?" Smiled a mischievous Kitsune.

"Hn. You talk too much." Hiei was afraid to admit it but he was a little anxious for the start of the mission. He was going to see Sonna again. Hiei snorted, she's probably the same naive person he knew from his past.

"So what do you think of the mission?"

"Hn. Getting to the hideout will be easy. The problem will be the S-class demon and his army of annoying weak youkais."

"I agree, it may take awhile for us to get past the guards. I hope there's not a lot or we'll be there for awhile and I've got exams coming up."

"Baka fox."

"Anyway, what about the guide?" Smirked Kurama

"Just an old Acquaintance. We used to slay demons together."

"Right." Kurama said doubtfully. By the way Hiei reacted in Koenma's office, the 300-year-old fox could tell there was something more to the relationship.

* * *

"Look I told you we'd be late, kurama and the shrimp beat us again." Kuwabara said to Yusuke as they trudged up the hill to meet their two teammates.

"It's not my fault. If Koenma hadn't given us this stupid mission in the first place we wouldn't even have to be out of bed right now."

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are in a good mood today." Kurama snickered knowingly. "Now all we have to wait for is the guide."

"Yah, where is this so called powerful demon?" Kuwabara looked around for signs of life other than the strange group gathered in front of him.

"I'm right here." Said a sly voice right behind Kuwabara.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh! W-when d-did you get here?" Shook a surprised and startled Kuwabara. He hadn't even sensed her behind him.

"Just now, by the way I'm Sonna."

She hasn't changed a bit, Hiei thought. She was still the energetic happy person he had come to know. However her looks had changed, her hair was braided back into a long ponytail that almost reached her waist, she wore a black tank top, that revealed her stomach and lower back, her skirt was short and also black, she still had two daggers hanging from her waist but Hiei could see that they were different from her old ones. These were elegantly designed with a pattern of a water dragon carved into the handles of each one. Standing straight up Hiei could see that she was just an inch or two taller than himself and she was still very beautiful if possible even more so then the last time he saw her.

"So you're the guide that's going to lead us to this Okkoto guy?" Asked Yusuke staring at her with disbelief on his face. She didn't look very strong at all let alone an S-class demon.

"Yep."

"Alright. I'm Yusuke Urameshi that ugly guy over there is Kazuma Kuwabara, we just call him Kuwabara though, and that's Kurama and—"

"Hiei!" Shouted a very surprised water demon. "Koenma didn't tell me you were part of the team." She walked past Kuwabara, who was now glaring at his team leader, to the outside of the group where the short fire demon was standing looking impassive with his usual expression on his face. She couldn't believe it, here was an older version of the one person she could call friend. "Wow, it's been so long, you sure have gotten taller since the last time I saw you." Laughed a joyful Sonna.

"You mean the shrimp used to be shorter?" Kuwabara just couldn't believe that that could be possible for someone like Hiei.

"Have you always been so ugly?" Hiei smirked at his own insult. That baka probably wouldn't even be able to tell that he was making fun of him.

"Why you—"

"You have also grown, Sonna." Hiei continued to smirk, intentionally ignoring the baboon.

"Hey don't you turn your back on me."

"Enough, let's get on with the mission." Kurama stepped in front of them stopping the fight before it could go any further.

"Are they always like this?" Sonna asked. She had to side with Hiei on that one the human was pretty ugly.

"Don't worry you get used to it after awhile." Yusuke said walking up to her with a frown on his face. "Where is the demons hideout?"

"We have to go to the Makia in order to reach it. The portal is over there, just past those trees."

"Then let's go." Said a now enthusiastic Yusuke. He was defiantly ready for a good fight.

TBC-

authors notes- I'm starting to doubt this fic, I'm not sure if its turning out to be very good. However I will finish this fic no matter how bad it gets. Anyway please continue to send reviews. I would like to know if you guys actually like it and feel free to suggest any ideas you have regarding this fic.

Also where Kurama says Dejavoo, I really have no idea how to spell the word correctly so please try to bear with me on that one.


	4. Catching Up

I don't own YYH or any of its characters; however, I do own Sonna, and the story line so don't even think about copying it.

Fall of Okkoto

Chapter 4  
Catching up

"Man, this place looks dirtier then the last time I was here," Yusuke said, looking around at the dead trees, and the pollution in the air. In fact, it was so dirty that there was no sky to even see. That's how the Makai was, though. Looking ahead of him all he could see was a stretch of barren dessert; there was no grass or vegetation around them. Yusuke grinned; he wondered what Kurama thought about this. He turned around to see if the fox was disappointed but to his own disappointment Kurama wasn't even paying attention; he was talking quietly to Hiei who had been the last one exit the portal into the Makai. "It smells funny, too." Yusuke voiced aloud to no one in particular.

"Yeah and its—" Kuwabara had just begun to start his own line of complaints when once again a female voice spoke up from behind him.

"It's beautiful," replied a very happy Sonna. She continued to smile as she walked in front of the group to get a better look of what was ahead of them. "I haven't been able to come back here in years. I almost forgot what it looked like."

"Are you—" Yusuke was just going to comment on how crazy he thought she was for thinking the demon world was beautiful but Kuwabara had stepped in before he could finish his sentence.

"How come you haven't been here in a while?" Kuwabara looked curiously up at the water demon. Even though Koenma had assured them she could be trusted he wasn't so sure. Maybe some things about her past could clear up some trust issues he had with her.

"Koenma kept me away; I've been in Reikai all this time. My trial kept getting postponed for some reason so he felt it necessary to keep me locked up." (look at previous chapters for why she was at Reikai)

Hiei unconsciously issued a low growl from his throat at the thought of his friend being held against her will. Kurama, being the only one to hear it, looked down at the fierce fire demon and chuckled silently.

"Koenma put you in prison. Wasn't it horrible?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"He put me in one of the nicer ones, seeing as I didn't come off as much of a threat to him. In the one I stayed in they didn't use torture although I was almost certain I would die from boredom."

"Your not mad at him?" Yusuke stared at her with interest. He would have blown up at Koenma for asking him to lead the Reikai Tantei even if he had killed people before.

"No. I live in the present, not the past. Besides, I've been in worse."

"You mean you've been in another prison before?"

"Um……… Yeah" Sonna was swiftly loosing interest in the subject. She did not want to talk about her bad past. She hadn't told anyone before and she wasn't going to start by telling ningens whom she had only just met.

"Enough, let's complete the mission." Hiei glared at them all, letting them know the conversation was over. He sensed that Sonna did not want to talk about it so he left it to himself to shut the stupid ningens up.

"We need to get to some trees and vegetation," Kurama mentioned to the now quiet group.

Yusuke grinned, remembering what he thought earlier. Obviously Kurama was bothered by the absence of plants.

Kurama who had been watching Yusuke, sighed. He could tell what he was thinking so he decided to answer his unspoken question. "The plants and trees will give us cover against enemies who attack. We are now standing right in the open so we should get moving." Yusuke's face fell; he had been wrong ounce again.

"Don't worry, there's a forest a couple miles ahead of us," Sonna explained. "It will probably take the rest of the afternoon to reach them."

"What, a whole day? How long is this whole stupid mission going to take?" Yusuke yelled.

"Depends on how fast you can walk."

"But—"

"Then let's get going or we'll never make it to the forest before sundown." Kurama interrupted before Yusuke could finish what was probably going to be a rude sentence.

With that Sonna walked a little ahead of the group leading them to their goal. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed and close behind them walked Hiei and Kurama.

* * *

"Master, the spies have told us of strangers that are headed this way," The servant kneeled in front of a dark throne-like chair that was cast in shadows. The whole room was black and the man couldn't see his nose, let alone his lord sitting in front of him. "They are crossing the desert and are headed for the Forest of Grat. My Lord, we await your orders."

There was a long pause in the room before an evil laughter sounded from the man in the shadows. "The Forest of Grat? Do you know what lives in the Forest of Grat? Why Grat himself lives in the forest of Grat." There was more cold laughter; it could've made the bones in any demons body tremble at the horrible sound. "Do nothing. Grat will take care of these intruders before they even make it to the castle."

"Yes, my master." The servant got up, bowed, and left the room to relay the orders to the awaiting officers.

The man sitting in the throne thought about the news some more. There were only few who knew the way to his territory and most were dead. 'So who could it be?' he thought to himself, and then it hit him. 'She's coming back for more. I will indeed have much fun in these next few days.' If the room hadn't been dark, a large grin could have been seen from the mysterious figure.

* * *

"It's getting dark. Lets rest for a bit now that we've reached the forest." Kurama said as they reached a small clearing. It was a perfect place to set up camp with the enclosure of trees and the thick canopy to stop the smoke from the fire from reaching the sky. "We should be safe here as long as one of us keeps a look out."

"I will." Sonna was walking around the clearing checking for danger signs as she said this. She really wasn't tired at all; she used to go days without food or rest at a time while she was on assassination missions.

"Good, then I'm going to sleep." Yusuke walked over to a log that was on the outside of the clearing and plopped down. Soon he was fast asleep, snoring loudly but not as loudly as Kuwabara who had just laid down a little ways from Yusuke to sleep himself.

"Humans," Hiei muttered. They were good for nothing. Hell they couldn't even take a little walk without complaining the whole way and now this. They still needed to get the firewood and with the two idiots down for the count that meant more work for themselves. However, Hiei had to admit he had grown close to them; maybe not so much as Kuwabara but he definitely trusted the detective. He would get them back in the morning.

"Well I guess we should try to at least start a fire," Kurama said as he started walking towards the trees in the hopes of finding dry firewood.

"Hn." Hiei and Sonna followed him assuming the humans could take care of themselves for five minutes.

* * *

"They're seem to be strangers in our woods, my lord," the demon said to his liege, who was sitting in a group of other, more powerful demons. They had just sat down for the night with their daily meal of rats and rabbits. "Three of them are humans." All of the demons crowded around the campfire laughed and licked their lips at the latest news. His master grinned and lifted up a hand to stop them.

"We will wait until midday tomorrow and eat their bodies tomorrow night."

"But my lord Grat, why not tonight?" One of the demons sitting next to Grat whined.

"We are not to waste this meal. Besides, humans taste better when they are rested." With that said, Grat and his fellow demons laughed loudly. All were thinking about the next day.

* * *

The fire, what an interesting thing; it was deadly and dangerous but beautiful and relaxing. Fire could burn down buildings in a matter of seconds killing all inside, but it could also warm the victims of the cold allowing them to live another day. Yes, the fire was an intriguing substance.

Sonna sat staring calmly into the fire. She was on watch duty and the others had long since given in to the world of dreams. The others, what did she think of the others? She smiled, Kuwabara was not too bright at times but she could see he was very loyal to his team. Yusuke was a brave and courageous man. To her he seemed trust worthy. Kurama was not what he seemed, human on the outside, demon on the inside, a very peculiar combination indeed. And then there was Hiei, a very powerful fire demon and her very close friend. Or at least he had been. 'I wonder what Hiei thinks of me now? I haven't seen him in so long. I wonder if he trusts me still.'

Sonna sighed; she had missed him very much after she left the camp. They had grown very close, or so she thought.

Suddenly from nowhere there was a quick rustling from the trees above her. She turned her head sharply but as quickly as it had come it died away. Turning back at the fire she tried to hide a sudden look of surprise but failed miserably. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice two crimson eyes staring at her from across the fire.

"You can go rest, I will take over the next shift," the fire demon grunted. He had been watching her from the trees and it looked like something was bothering her. Hiei inwardly scolded himselfwhy did he come down here? What did he care if she was unhappy?

"No, I don't mind staying up." She focused her gaze directly at him. Hiei was not one to show feelings like this. If it had been the past he would have just let her stay up all night without showing any sign of caring. 'These ningens must have changed you, Hiei,' she thought to herself.

"Hn."

She giggled silently he definitely wasn't one for words. "Hiei what's that on your forehead? You never used to wear a headband," she asked him, now noticing the white headband covering his forehead. She already had an idea of what it was.

"My Jagan, I got it a few years after I left the group."

Sonna nodded. From what she heard the Jagan was a very painful thing to get implanted. The operation caused great pain to the victim and even left them powerless for years. Hiei had defiantly been through a lot in his life. "Why Hiei?"

Hiei paused for a moment as if to think of an answer. "So I could find my sister, and the teargem that my mother had given me before she had died." Why was he telling her all of this? He had never told anyone of his past before, not even Kurama, yet here he was telling this demoness, whom he had not talked to for centuries. However, talking to her made him feel comfortable and relaxed; something no one else he knew could do. With her around he felt safe and whole. In fact he had not only gotten the Jagan eye for those two things but he also had gotten it implanted so he could find her.

"Did you find them?" Hiei had already told her what had happened to him on the Koorime island when she had first met him, therefore he didn't need to elaborate further. This news however surprised her; he had loved his teargem dearly even though he would never admit it.

"Yes and no. I found my sister but not my teargem."

"What's she like?"

"She's innocent and the complete opposite of me."

"Then I may not like her," Sonna teased. "I bet she is happy to have someone like you."

"…………….I didn't tell her."

"Nani?"

"My presence would only stain her innocence. It is for the best."

"Hiei, you idiot. If she's even halfway decent she is probably looking for her brother, when in reality he's right in front of her and unwilling to let her know. She probably thinks you don't like her or that she's unworthy to be called sister to you."

Hiei winced. He never thought about that. "But she doesn't know."

"Are you so sure about that? Trust me Hiei a sister always knows." Sonna sighed, she hadn't meant to yell at Hiei like that but sometimes he could just be so stupid.

"Hn." Hiei looked away from the fire, he suddenly didn't want to be here. Sonna was disappointed in him and he didn't want to make it worse.

"I think I will take a rest." Sonna then got up from the fire and walked across to the edge of the clearing opposite of the others. "Goodnight Hiei." She said to him as she leaned against the tree ready for sleep to claim her.

"Goodnight, Sonna," Hiei whispered softly as he watched her still form in the moonlight.

* * *

TBC-

authors notes- Wow I'm actually beginning to like it and I may even continue when I'm finished and right a sequel.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ-

I need help! I made my oc a water demon but I can't think of any cool water attacks to give to her. If you guys have any ideas don't hesitate to review or e-mail me at the faster I get your replies the faster I get the next chapter done.

I also wanted to know if any of you guys were hard core FF7 fans. I wanted to incorporate Sephrioth(sp?) as my villain in my other fanfic, A New Experience (if you guys have not read it I currently have the first to chapters posted.) The only thing is, is that I got stuck while trying to think up stuff about him. So If you guys aren't busy and are fans of FF7 just give me your e-mail and I'll send you my questions.

Have you guys seen the new movie with Ruroni Kenshin called Samurai X. I want to get it but I figured I should ask you guys how it was so I don't waste my money. If you've seen it tell me, Is it worth my money?

Thanks you guys for reviewing they really help out when I'm trying to get my ass moving for the next chapter. (lol)


	5. Dreams

I don't YYH or any of it's characters.

Fall of Okkoto

Chapter 5  
Dreams

Hoping that the light would not temporarily blind them, she slowly opened her eyes. Instead of meeting a flash of bright light they were met only by more darkness. In fact it was so dark that it was hard for her to tell if she had really opened them at all. In slight desperation she tried to bring her hands to her eyes in an attempt to rid them of the darkness however some unknown force had stopped her hands from even reaching her face. She tugged and pulled her hands but they would not go far, she even tried to move her legs but they were stopped as well. She thought quickly for an escape root but couldn't find one. She was trapped, standing with her back to the wall and her arms and legs chained down she could do nothing but wait.

Her head snapped up sharply as she heard a door creak open on the opposite side of what she guessed was a small room. As soon as the door was fully opened a few lights on the outside walls were snapped into life. Forgetting that her hands were tied down she once again tried to move them up to her eyes in order to shield them from the oncoming light but like last time they were stopped short. When she finally looked up she could see a tall man standing at the door. He had electric blonde and messy hair, deep green eyes, a very well built body, and was wearing a simple white shirt cut into a v-neck and black pants with black boots to match. On his bare arms were tattoos of lightning bolts that seemed to glow in the light. As he stepped in the room farther she could see his hand was loosely holding a black whip that trailed on the ground lazily behind him.

"So we finally meet." His voice was full of knowledge and experience. This man she could tell was a fighter and probably a strong one.

"Who are you?" She meant for her voice to be stern and menacing as she glared at him but it came out as only a whisper filled with sleep. She inwardly snarled at herself, how could she be so weak in front of this demon? She knew she was trapped but she would not play nice at all.

"You are the assassin who has been killing my friends are you not?" He spoke to her calmly completely ignoring the hate filled look he was receiving from his victim.

"Demon's don't have friends." This time the words did not come out soft but very cold and angrily.

"You are smart, definitely not an amateur. Yes, I agree demon's don't have friends but it just so happens that I wasn't done using my allies. In fact I was going to kill them myself."

"Well then I guess we don't have a problem here do we."

"Yes we do. You see I was planning on having those demon's steal treasures for me that I myself couldn't retrieve. As payment you will get them and become my new assassin in the process."

"No." She wasn't going to give in not to a slimy bastard like him. She stood glaring at him as he lifted his hand that was holding the whip.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Without warning he brought the whip up into a ready position and struck her fiercely across her stomach leaving a deep red gash forming from her top right shoulder and ending at her bottom left hip.

She hissed venomously but didn't move. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction that he had hurt her. He struck again harder this time and hit her legs, then he hit both her arms, red gashes started to appear all over her body as he continued to strike at her. It hurt, she felt like she was being stabbed with a thousand knives coming at her from all angles. She didn't know how much more she could take of this.

He hit her again and again until finally she screamed and moaned in pain. However, he didn't stop here, this demon had mocked him and he wasn't going to let her get off that easy. He would make her bleed and cry until she couldn't anymore.

"WAKE UP!"

The blood pounded in her head as the black snake-like whip hit her harder and harder. She screamed in pain and started to shake, she couldn't take it anymore. Make it stop, please she moaned over and over inside her own head.

"WAKE UP BAKA!"

* * *

"STOP!" She cried out heavily as the world came rushing back to her. She was sitting on the grass in the small clearing drenched in cold sweat and trembling uncontrollably. She sighed to herself not yet noticing the others in the clearing. The dreams would never leave her alone, never stop coming. Every night she would go through this and every morning she would wake up the same.

"Oh, Sonna I was just about to wake you but I see Yusuke and Hiei already have." He chuckled silently pointing his thumb behind him as he crouched over her. Hiei and Yusuke were kicking Kuwabara who was still sound asleep on the opposite side of the clearing. Seeing the condition that she was in, his cheery voice turned to worry as he whispered so that only she could hear, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered trying to forget the details of the memory she had just had.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." This time she said it rather agitatedly. She didn't like to be questioned while she was feeling vulnerable. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Once they wake Kuwabara we're going to start heading off soon." He got up from his position and walked over to Yusuke and Hiei, who were still trying to wake the ningen up.

Looking past Kurama she stared uninterestedly at the scene behind him. Yusuke was bending down right above Kuwabara's ear and whispering something to the unconscious baka. All of sudden Kuwabara jumped up and started shouting.

"Yukina my love I'd never keep you waiting." Realizing he was still in the forest and this 'Yukina' wasn't anywhere to be seen he turned angrily to Yusuke who was rolling around on the ground laughing. "Uremeshi, I'll get you"

Standing up and trying to calm down he looked up at Kuwabara and grinned, "Yeah whatever."

Kuwabara glared at him even more while Kurama spoke up from behind them, "Come on we should get going, it's not smart to stay in the same place for too long."

All four of the Reikai Tentai, who were all standing next to each other, looked over at Sonna, who was still sitting on the ground were Kurama had left her. Realizing they were looking at her due to the fact that they did not know which way to go, she got up and walked to the edge of the clearing waiting for them to follow. Once they had, she led them through the trees towards they're next destination not knowing the danger that faced them in this unholy forest.

TBC

a/n- Thanks for all of the reviews I really aprieciate it even though im not getting many. (sniff sniff)

special thanks to slancaster113 for helping me and giving me ideas. I really like the steam idea so I think im going to try and find a place to put it. The dagger idea however won't work because Sonna already carries daggers on her belt so an ice dagger would make no difference.

Don't be afraid to review even if you hate it.


	6. Attack!

i dont own anything

Hey, guys sorry it took long, now that the summer is here i hope to be quick at getting chapters up.

slancaster113-thanks so much for review, and sticking with me. I really apreciate it, and i want to dedicate this chapter to you. I hope you like it!

pryassoul-I wouldnt change anything either, thanks for the review.

This is my first fight chapter, so i hope you enjoy it. This marks the halfway mark of my story.

A Fall of Okkoto

Chapter 6  
The Attack

Silence, yuck. Yusuke absolutely hated the silence, and that's exactly what the group of five was walking in. They had been walking for a little over an hour, and no one had said a word since the clearing. Well it wasn't completely silent, he could hear footsteps, and tree branches cracking underneath them, he could hear Kuwabara breathing heavily, and whispering coming from Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke sighed looking behind him at the two, they were always talking quietly to each other. Yusuke almost felt jealous at the bond they shared, he wanted someone that he could talk to, and tell his deepest darkest secrets to. He looked next to him at Kuwabara. He couldn't talk to Kuwabara because he had such a big mouth. Yusuke sighed; he wanted the silence to end.

"How big is this forest, we have been walking in it for almost two days now?" He called to Sonna who was scouting ahead, a job that Hiei usually did, but since Hiei did not know where he was going he couldn't lead.

"We will reach the village in about 20 min." She said without even turning around to face him.

"Village?" Kuwabara asked exasperatedly, "I thought this Okkoto guy had a fortress?"

"He does, but we will need rest before continuing. We can get rest at the village." Her orange braid moved slightly in the wind as she continued to walk.

With nothing more needed to be said on the subject the silence started again. Yusuke was thinking of something they could do and then it hit him. "99 bottles of sake on the wall, 99 bottles of sake! Take one down pass it around 98 bottles of sake on the wall!" Yusuke sang quietly at first but then he got louder. "98 bottles of sake on the wall, 98 bottles of sake! Take one down pass it around 97 bottles of sake on the wall!"

Kuwabara gave his leader a weird look before joining in the singing as well, "97 bottles of sake on the wall, 97 bottles of sake! Take one down pass it around 96 bottles of sake on the wall!"

"Will you shut up?" Hiei growled from behind them.

"Oh come on Hiei there just having some fun." Kurama said amusedly, and then he joined in the next round, "96 bottles of sake on the wall, 96 bottles of sake! Take one down pass it around 95 bottles of sake on the wall!"

All three of the boys were singing more loudly now, for the first time since they left for mission they were able to have fun. "95 bottles of sake on the wall, 95 bottles of sake! Take one down pass it around 94 bottles of sake on the wall! 94 bottles of sake on the wall, 94 bottles of sake! Take one down pass it around 93 bottles of sake on the wall!"

Hiei slapped his face with his hand as they continued singing. How did I ever come to befriend these idiots? He thought. Hiei was just about to kill one of them when he felt it. A demon was nearby and coming closer.

"Duck!" Sonna yelled from the front of the group as an arrow came whizzing past them all.

"What!" Yusuke yelled angrily as they all looked up to find where the arrow had come from. There was a demon sitting in a tree above them, he was small and agile looking but from the feels of it he wasn't very strong. "Ha! You think you can beat us with one little arrow?" Yusuke shouted confidently.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps, breathing, and laughing all around them. Demons of every shape and size started to step out from the trees. They weren't very strong, probably high B lower A class, but there were so many of them.

"Hahah! And you think you can beat us with three measly humans and two demon traitors (they can't sense that Kurama is a demon because they are either two stupid or weaker than the Reikai Tantei thought). Ha! You make me laugh!" The demon that had spoken moved out in front of the Reikai Tantei. He wasn't as big as some of the other demons but looked more intelligent, and stronger then them. He was no doubt the demons leader.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked as his hand inched up to his hair dangerously.

"I am Lord Grat, leader of this unholy forest." All of the demons around him cheered and roared hungrily.

Kurama looked around the clearing mentally taking notes of the different demons and their ki signatures. There were about 20 demons besides Grat that made 4 for each of them.

"All right guys, when I say go, split and start killing." Yusuke whispered to them. "Ready? Go!" Yusuke shouted as he charged forward towards the leader. He was stopped by three big, ugly demons. One of them swung their giant club at Yusuke's head, which Yusuke ducked, and then he kicked his foot out, tripping one of the demons. The other two growled angrily and charged at Yusuke.

Kuwabara stood in the middle of a circle of four demons. He had his sprit sword out and was waiting for one of the demons to make the first move. The biggest demon in the circle stepped forward and swiped his long claws at Kuwabara. Kuwabara jumped up and brought his sword down cutting the demon in half. At the sight of the fallen demon the other three in the circle charged at the weak human.

Kurama snapped his whip as another demons head was sliced off of its shoulders. The fox stepped forward towards the demon closest to him. The demon ran forward and tried to stab Kurama with its dagger; however, Kurama dodged the weak attack and brought his whip around in a graceful arc towards the demon's torso.

Hiei was running through the large demon crowd slashing his sword at random demons. He felt the sudden rush of adrenaline when his sword sliced through the demon flesh. Hiei was in mid jump when another demon got in his way. He landed on the soft ground in front of the demon. He growled angrily and pointed his sword at the demons heart threateningly. To his surprise the demon pulled out a short sword from one of his belts. So if it is a sword match he wants, then a sword match he'll get, Hiei thought to himself before charging at the demon.

Sonna dodged another attack; she was caught in the middle of two demons that were swiping at her with axes. The two demons were grinning, and licking their lips hungrily as they cornered her against a large tree.

"We got you," the first one hissed. He brought down his ax. In a blink of an eye Sonna had her two daggers out, blocking the attack from reaching her.

"I think not." She brought her foot up and kicked him hard in the torso, sending him flying against a tree.

Kuwabara stood, breathing heavily as he looked down at the corpses around his feet. He had killed two out of the four demons. Hiei killed the other two on his way through. Stupid shrimp can't even let me fight my own fight, Kuwabara thought unhappily as he looked around for more demons.

To his left he saw Yusuke stuck in a fistfight with an ugly, green demon that was covered in warts. A little ways behind him Kurama was gracefully dodging attacks from three demons, who were trying to kill him. Hiei was still in a sword fight with another demon, and Sonna was 'playing' with two others. They were all stuck in their own little fights, except for himself.

"Looking for someone to fight, human?"

Kuwabara squinted at the figure that had appeared in front of him. The demon had thick, red hair, piercing yellow eyes, and a muscular chest covered in brown hair. He looked like an ape wearing brown pants and no shirt. It was the demon leader, Grat.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me?" Grat grinned as he walked forward grabbing a sword from his belt.

"Bring it on, ugly!" Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and held it out in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Are you calling me ugly? Ha! Have you ever seen a mirror?" Grat laughed menacingly as he continued to walk forward.

"Why you!" Kuwabara leapt forward in a blinding rage. Kuwabara swung his sword ever which way at the demon, but Grat would always block his attack with his own metal sword. The two continued fighting this way for what seemed like an eternity.

"Had enough, human?" Grat blocked another jab from Kuwabara's energy sword. Instead of blocking the next attack, Grat jumped back and brought his fist back. He took Kuwabara by surprise as he brought his arm forward in a strong blow to Kuwabara's stomach. Kuwabara groaned and fell to the ground only to be met by more blows, this time to his head. Kuwabara was on the brink of consciousness as Grat jumped back from his beating. Groaning Kuwabara tried to stand up, but he found his legs would not obey him. "Don't worry, human. I will end your pain." Kuwabara looked up at Grat, who now had his sword above his head and was preparing to strike the defenseless Kuwabara.

Kuwabara gasped, this couldn't be the end for him it couldn't be, he thought as he looked around at his friends. Yusuke and Kurama were too far away from him, and Hiei was still stuck in a fight of his own. Sonna was the closest one to him but she was to busy killing another demon, and Kuwabara couldn't help but think that she would never risk her life for a human. Grat brought the sword down in a quick motion, I'm sorry Yukina, Kuwabara thought sadly as he brought his hands above his head preparing for the blow.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed just as he let out a spirit gun at the ugly demon, instantly killing it. Yusuke tried to run but he knew that he wouldn't make it in time.

Kurama looked up sadly, he's not going to make it he thought to himself.

Hiei pushed his sword into the demon that he had been fighting's heart. He looked up just in time to see the blade come down.

Sonna finished off the last of the demons, pulling her blades from the demon's body she saw the mess Kuwabara was in, and ran hoping to reach him in time.

I'm sorry Yukina, Kuwabara thought as he shut his eyes hoping that it would not hurt.

"Ha! Die human!"

Kuwabara winced waiting for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes slowly looking up he saw the back of a woman in front of him. She had long orange hair that was pulled back into a braid and soft pale skin. It was Sonna; she had saved him from death.

"Sonna?" Kuwabara was in shock. She, a demon, had saved him, a human. Why? Kuwabara thought puzzled.

"Traitor! You saved this no good human!" Grat fumed, after calming down a bit from the shock, he grinned, "I guess it doesn't matter, you are not unscathed."

"What?" Kuwabara looked more closely at her. The sword that had been intended for Kuwabara's heart was drove into Sonna's shoulder.

Sonna looked up at Grat with unwavering anger in her eyes. The blood from the wound splashed down onto the ground. Grat looked down at her arrogantly as if daring her to attack him.

Sonna's eyes turned into an icy, blue, cold stare. She concentrated her energy towards the demon. Grat's mouth gaped open as he started to feel colder, and colder. His feet were completely frozen and the ice was climbing swiftly up his body. He tried to move but his torso and arms were now frozen, the only thing that wasn't was his head.

"Proceed to hell." Sonna growled as she punched his body with all the strength she could muster. His whole body shattered except his head, which she kicked as far as she could into the dark forest.

Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara and helped him to his feet. Kurama walked over pulling few herbs out of his hair, and Hiei sheathed his sword as he joined the group as well.

"Way to go Sonna." Yusuke whispered to her, as if in his own way saying 'thank you' to her for saving his friend's life.

"Here, we have to get the sword out before it gets infected." Kurama said walking over to her and placing a hand on the sword, causing Sonna to wince in pain.

"I'll do it." Hiei said to everyone's surprise including Sonna's. "You help the fool." Hiei said motioning to Kuwabara.

"Right." Kurama said walking over to the humans with his herbs.

Hiei gripped the hilt of the sword with both of his hands. "It will hurt."

"Do it." Sonna said through gritted teeth, the pain was unbearable.

Hiei stood there unmoving, and then all of a sudden he pulled the sword out of her shoulder. She screamed painfully and gripped her shoulder as pools of blood began to flow from the gaping wound.

"We have to get you to help."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid."

"Hey guys, look." Yusuke pointed through the trees, "I can see it, the village."

"Let's hurry then." Kurama said helping Kuwabara to his feet.

Hiei grabbed his cloak off and wrapped it quickly around Sonna's shoulder. The both of them stood and proceeded to follow the others quickly towards the village.

TBC-

I know Sonna, is a water demon, the fact that she could use ice will be explained later.

I hope the singing wasnt to corny.

This chapter wasnt edited, sorry there was probably lots of spelling errors.

Reviews Wanted!


End file.
